Cuddle or Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Risa has another tickle play date with Ben. And this time, she has an ace up her sleeve to make sure Ben cooperates.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben had been having a nice and relaxing time at the mansion. Just laying down by the lake happily enjoying sunshine working on his tan. He had been working very hard on the past few missions and needed some rest.

"This is the life," he whispered to himself. He applied more sunscreen on his arms, chest, stomach and legs.

"Oh Beeeeen," a voice sing songed over the wind. Ben's ears perked up and he looked around.

"Hmm? What was that?" he thought.

"Beeeeen. Where are yoooou?" a voice cooed. Ben's eyes then widened. Only one person he knew of had that kind of voice. Empress Risa!

"Risa? Where are you?!" he asked the wind.

"In the Tickle Realm, Ben! I need your help!" she called.

Now concerned, Ben felt Risa teleporting him to the realm. Once he arrived, he saw her sitting in the middle of her magic flowers.

"Hello, Ben." she giggled. "Come here!"

And with that, she crawled over to him and began nuzzling him. Ben smiled and then hugged her.

"Wait a second! I thought you were in trouble, Risa!" he said, letting her go.

"I was! I was in danger of being so lonely without you Ben! I missed you!" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Aww c'mon…I'm not so special," he said lowly. "Besides, I know that you like me and all, but there's plenty of other people to talk to."

"That's no way to speak to the Tickle Empress." she said, now wagging her tails in a playful manner. "And there's nobody out there like you. I want you to be my cuddle buddy for the day! Remember you promised that you would be if I ever needed you." she said.

"Oh no! I don't want to be tickled today! It's my day off!" Ben said.

"Ben, you come here right now," Risa giggled, now getting down on all fours and lunging at him. But that didn't stop Ben. He took off as fast as his legs could take him.

"Risa, stop it!" he pleaded.

"No! Come back here!" she said.

"I just want to go home! I-GAAH!" He gasped as a plant almost grabbed him.

"You're not escaping me that fast now come back here!" she said, now seeing he was almost at a dead end.

Ben ran to the edge of the woods and almost climbed a tree when the Empress gently grabbed his ankles and pulled him down on the ground.

"No escape, my hero." She smirked, now placing her hands on her hips. "You're coming with me!"

"Oh, no! I'm going home!" Ben protested. "I'm not gonna be smothered by you and there's nothing you can do about it! I know all your tricks! If you sing, I'll just yell and scream to block out your hypnotic voice! You have no power over me!"

Risa chuckled. "So, you know how to counter my hypnotic voice?" She smiled confidently. "Oh, well." She snapped her fingers and a feather vine wrapped around Ben's head, forcing him to look directly at her.

"Tell me, Ben..." Risa smiled and raised her arms up high. "Do you like belly dancing?"

Ben's eyes popped wide open and he felt his heart drum. "WHAT?! N-No!" He then gasped as Risa began doing a belly dance in front of him. Ben paused and his face turned red seeing her hips sway and her belly roll.

"Oh, Ben, you're blushing. Do you like what you see?" she cooed, gazing at him seductively.

"No! Of course not! S-Stop belly dancing!" he said. Ben tried to look away, but his eyes kept returning to Risa's beautiful belly, undulating and waving so fluidly. "S-Stop...bell...bell..." Ben's eyes became dull as he gazed at Risa's hypnotic belly dancing. "Ohhhhh..."

Risa giggled as her dance spell to entrance Ben was working. "Yeeeesss, look closely... very closely..." She whispered in her hypnotic voice, now getting closer and waving her belly up and down. "Let all your worries go, gaze upon my beauty, free your mind of all your doubts and fears..."

Ben lost easily. He oogled at the marvelous beauty of Risa's belly dance. His mind had gone under her spell and he could feel himself beginning to fall asleep. Risa smiled as she could see his eyes fighting to stay open and she began using her voice again.

"Yeeessss, you are under my spell. Close your eyes and sleep...sleeeeep..."

Ben was out like a light.

"Perfect..." Risa purred, now freeing him and teleporting him with her to Kumi's dungeon.

* * *

Ben slowly woke up and saw that he was in the midst of Kumi's dungeon! His head and body was strapped down to a table in a spread eagle position.

"Hello, Ben," Kumi smiled.

"Glad you're awake, my tickle toy." Risa smiled.

Ben immediately thrashed around in his restraints. "Let me out of here!" he yelled.

"Oh no, you don't. You can either be tickle tortured by Kumi or cuddled by me." Risa mused, now tickling Ben under his chin.

"What?!" Ben said in shock, half giggling from Risa's chin tickles. Ben shook his head to get away. "No way! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh, yes we can." Kumi waved her feather wand, one of the most powerful magical items to tickle someone with. "And since you refuse to let Risa cuddle you..." She brushed her wand against Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! DON'T TICKLE ME!"

"Then you'll agree to let Risa cuddle with you?" Kumi asked, not stopping.

"YES! YES!"

Kumi stopped. Risa gave Ben time to regain his breath before she laid herself down on him and gazed into his large green eyes. "Now, what do to with you?"

Ben gulped. "Be gentle!"

Risa lowered herself to Ben's stomach. "Like this?" She buried her furry face in Ben's stomach and snuggled it. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben screamed with ticklish laughter.

Risa pulled herself after a few minutes up to see Ben's smiling face. "Just look at that happy smile." she said, giving Ben a tickle under the chin. Her eyes traveled to Ben's well-toned chest and stomach. "My, Ben. You're in such good shape." She used a fingertip to softly trace Ben's abs.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Stop it!" Ben giggled, trying to get away. But Kumi's torture table kept him perfectly still.

"Oh, your tummy so sensitive, isn't it, Ben?" Risa cooed, gently tickling the surface of Ben's stomach with her fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is!" Ben laughed. "Stop tickling it!"

"Aw, my wittle Benny tickwish down there." Risa teased as she tickled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TEASE ME!" Ben screamed. Being teased makes the tickling feel worse.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Risa sang. She danced her fingers all over Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NO MORE! TOO TICKLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seeing Ben's face turning red, Risa stopped and let the boy rest. Ben collected his breath as Risa looked at him more closely.

"Oh, you're red as a beat." Risa cooed, moving toward Ben's face. Ben became afraid as to what part of him she'll tickle next, but Risa didn't tickle him.

She kissed him right on the cheek.

Ben's face grew even hotter. "R-Risa!"

"Ben, I want you to have fun when I play with you." Risa said. So, while you rest from all the tickling, I'll play with you in other ways..." She gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"N-NO!" Ben squeaked. "I-I-I mean...I-"

"Ben..." Kumi waved her feather wand. "Don't make me use this." she warned.

Ben gulped in fear of that dreaded wand. "Uh, nevermind."

Risa giggled. "That's better." She put the fluffy tip of her tail under Ben's chin to have him face her. Risa looked into his green eyes and gave him a smooch on the lips. Her kiss made Ben feel even hotter than sitting in an oven.

"Oh, Ben. You're blushing again." Risa cooed.

"No, I'm not!" Ben snipped, looking away from Risa's lovely blue eyes.

"Yes, you are." Risa sang. She began to softly tickle Ben's armpits.

"EEEEE!" Ben squealed, jumping in his bonds. "NO! Don't tickle me there! Anywhere but there!"

Risa giggled, wiggling her fingers at Ben. "Oh, too bad you can't put your arms down, Ben." she teased. "I think your pits need a good tickle!"

And with that, Risa began to mercilessly tickle Ben's most ticklish spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TICKLE ME THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who likes a good tickle?"

"PLEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE!" Tears started to fall from Ben's eyes. That's when Risa stopped.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Risa asked sweetly as she gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Ben heaved heavy sighs. He was to exhausted to talk back. He was also too afraid to talk back because Risa might tickle him silly again if he did.

Risa sat down beside Ben. "Ooooh, those armpits of yours are super ticklish, huh?"

Ben nodded weakly.

"Then perhaps it's time for a change of pace..." She began gently massaging Ben's belly.

"Ah! O-Ohhh..." Ben thought he was going to be tickled, but Risa's massage didn't tickle so much. In fact, it felt very good.

"Oh...that feels good..." A smile came upon on Ben's face. "Mmmmm, very good!"

"Yes, let all that tension go." Risa whispered. Her angelic touch relieved the tension from Ben's belly that was sore from laughter. She smiled seeing Ben looking so peaceful, with his eyes closed and blissful smile.

After a few minutes of massaging, Risa softly rubbed Ben's belly with her fluffy hand. "Does that feel good?"

"Mm-hmm." Ben nodded, eyes still closed. "Don't stop..."

"So, my Benny likes a good belly rub?" Risa mused.

"Oh, yeah..." Ben sighed. He hummed and sighed as Risa soothingly rubbed him the right way. He felt all the ticklish exhaustion fade away.

Risa used her special ability to detach her hand and have it keep rubbing Ben's belly. Risa nuzzled against his cheek prevented him from doing that.

But Ben didn't mind. He giggled as it tickled, but didn't tickle nearly as bad as Risa's fingers on his armpits.

"Heeheeheehee! Risa!" Ben tittered after Risa started nibbling his ear.

"Yes, Ben?" Risa stopped nibbling his ear, but then used her tail to tickle him under the chin.

Ben snickered, unable to speak properly.

"What is it, Ben?" Risa asked teasingly. "Do you have the giggles?" She started tickling his ears with both tails.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quit it!" Ben said. "I'm trying to relax!"

Risa giggled and stopped tickling the boy's ears. "Sorry, Ben. Couldn't resist." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Risa continued to rub Ben's belly. The boy enjoyed the serene massage until he fell asleep.

"Impressive. Putting a boy to sleep with a belly rub." Risa mused. She snapped her fingers and Ben was freed.

Risa picked up Ben in her four arms. "Well, I am a master of the belly." She brought Ben to one of the guest rooms and tucked him into bed.

The Tickle Empress stroked Ben's hair and smiled. "I'm glad it was your laughter that freed me..."

To her surprise, Ben slowly opened his eyes. "Risa..." He inched a finger, beckoning her to come close.

Risa leaned forward to listen to what Ben had to say. The boy leaned very close to her...then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Risa froze as Ben fell back asleep. Risa swooned as quietly she left the room. There, Shen ran into Kumi, who was smiling.

"You've really got it bad for him." Kumi teased.

Risa blushed and giggled. "Yes, I do. But we're just friends, very good friends."

"I'm surprised Ben let you tease him with affection instead of being tickle tortured by me." Kumi sighed. "And I was so looking forward to tickling someone, but you got to have all the fun."

Risa patted her friend's shoulder. "Maybe next time."

The two monsters walked some the hall together, looking forward to rest after another fun filled day of laughter.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Sorry this one took so long, Amiga! Been super busy! If you want, we can talk about a new story idea in another story! :)**


End file.
